Let the Games Begin
by amos-mis-fandoms
Summary: almost au Supernatural world where something has made her version of the Hunger Games and one of our favorite bad asses will find himself in the arena. Rated for later chapters. Violence, language, gore. No pairings or smut planned. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters This doesn't fit a timeline. The boys are in the bunker with Cas and the split won't come up
1. prologue

_Okay. So this is my first Supernatural fanfiction, and this first chapter is just a prolog so it's kind of short. It's going to basically be the Hunger Games set in the world of Supernatural with a few twists here and there. I hope you like it and as always I do not own anything except my own characters._

Was she a demon? Ghoul? Vampire? No one knew. In fact, no one knew for sure that she even existed. No one feared her, and yet everyone feared her. Everyone, that is, who knew what she could do. She had no image among the masses, and yet she had made death's image her own in their minds. She embodied fear and could topple the highest throne. It started a long time with her taking vengeance on those who had wronged her, but she became addicted to the blood, the fear, the screams. She was the game master, and she ran a dangerous game: The Hunger Games.

She had eyes in every country, state, city, village. Her eyes gazed upon the entirety of the world through her minions, creatures who had traded their freedom and self respect in exchange for their safety. She could easily take creatures whenever and however she pleased, but she was not an unjust god. She watched and waited for the evil to reveal themselves; other times she added them because they were too good. She couldn't, after all, have anyone thinking that they were higher than they actually were. Creatures of every species went into her bowl. She saw man murder man and monster murder monster. She watched demons take people's souls and watched hunters slaughter new born shape shifters. She saw beasts save each other as well, but were they not all equal? She added each of their names to her bowl when she felt that they had earned their place.

Once a name entered the bowl, the mind was hers as well. Her voice entered their minds, but she only spoke when the Games were approaching. Once the names had been pulled her voice was gone until the next reaping; none could ever describe the voice, only the feeling: fear. "Welcome, one and all. It is that time again. You know the one, and you know the rules. I will pull twelve names, and you will each enter the ring." Her voice rang clearly through every mind in the bowl except the humans. Demons and monsters knew what the voice was and kept it to themselves. No one advertised the games and everyone pretended they didn't exist. Humans were notified when their names were pulled; she didn't see this as a disadvantage. Usually the humans were hunters, usually. They would be told through their television or possessed friend that they had been reaped. The minions waited with their charges until each notification had been made and then, all together, the creatures entered her arena.

"Grendall-demon, Lea-Ghoul, Pearl-Vampire, Carl-reaper, Lucy-demon, Kate-werewolf, Alex-siren, Lee-Rakshasa,Golem, Claire-Okami, June-vampire, Jack-djinn, and Sam Winchester-hunter. This will prove to be an interesting year indeed. I cannot wait to see how you all perform in the field." The voice stopped and the minions were sent to collect their contestant.

_So, love it? Hate? Should I just delete it? Please, please, please tell me what you think _


	2. Chapter 1

Sam rummaged through the fridge in a half hearted attempt at finding something edible. He and Dean had been on a hunt for a week, and the food had become unrecognizable. "This stuff could be used for torture," Sam muttered to himself as he threw a carton of chunky milk into the trash can. He sighed and gave up his search; clearly he would be going to the store today, or he and Dean would have nothing for dinner.

Dean walked into the kitchen with intentions similar to Sam's earlier thoughts, but one look at his brother told Dean that food would have to wait. "You know, it wouldn't kill Cas to do some grocery shopping, especially if we're on a hunt." Dean complained without much enthusiasm.

Sam rolled his eyes and opted for ignoring Dean's comment. "I was just about to go to the store and get some food. You think you can wait half an hour?" The sass was overwhelming.

"Ha ha ha. That's funny, but there's no way I'm letting you pick out what we eat. You always get that healthy crap that tastes like card board. Nuh uh, I will go find something I can actually stomach." Dean made to head for the door but Sam just had to chime in.

"And if you go all we're gonna have is hamburgers and pie for the next week! We need real food."

Sam and Dean were having one of their traditional stand offs when Cas walked into the kitchen. "I can go to the store. I know exactly what to get for both of you, and I don't care what we have since I don't need to eat."

"No!" both Winchesters shouted simultaneously. They couldn't agree on who should go, but they knew who shouldn't. Cas had made the shopping trip exactly two times before being fired. Once he forgot both the toilet paper and the car, and the second time he managed to get accused of shoplifting after taking the last candy bar on the shelf and angering a rather vengeful five year old.

Cas, understandably looked offended. "I am very good at shopping, and I have never forgotten the pie." The end of his statement was directed at Sam who religiously forgot the pie. He swore it was an accident but Dean had his suspicions.

In the end it was decided that everyone would go to the store. Sam and Dean couldn't trust each other's food choices, and Cas didn't want to be left at home. So, Team Free Will squeezed into the impala and drove to the only grocery store within twenty miles that still allowed them on the property.

The short ride was uneventful luckily, and Dean didn't have to threaten to turn the car around once. Each man perused his desired section leisurely. Sam looked through the fruits and vegetables trying to decide what he would make for dinner that night, Dean scrounged through the shelves of assorted pies to make sure he didn't forget his dessert (after all he could always do without "real" food), and Cas picked up various toys and trinkets to see what each did in an attempt pass time. He wondered where the cashier was; he would never have abandoned his post like that.

Sam turned from his produce to find the milk, but his path was blocked by a man. Sam jumped a bit as he had not heard the man's approach. He was wary of anyone who could appear so silently. The man was only a head shorter than Sam and wore blue jeans and a "team Katniss" shirt. Had Sam seen him on the street, he wouldn't have given the man a second glance. His brown eyes seemed innocent enough, and his disarming smile was directed toward Sam, but something wasn't right.

"Excuse me." Sam said trying to move past the man. The smile morphed before Sam's eyes into a sickly grin. The brown eyes were extinguished as a pool of black inked over them. Sam leapt back and searched for the demon knife that was with Dean. "Dean." Sam called calmly but gravely never taking his eyes off the still grinning demon.

Dean stopped short of making one of his comments when he saw the demon standing only a few feet from his brother. He pulled the knife and stood ready to lunge. "You must have some kind of death wish popping in here like that," he taunted.

"I am pleased to announce that I am here to collect Sam Winchester." The demon seemed giddy with joy at this prospect though he kept his calm demeanor in the face a very real threat. By this point Cas had appeared and was trying to decipher the situation.

"Over my dead body!" Dean spat the words at the demon, but he could already tell the minion of hell would not be deterred.

"I'm sorry but I have orders to take Sam and soon. He has been reaped for the Hunger Games and will be sent into the arena with eleven others. He will fight to the death, and if he is the last one standing then he will be returned to you."

"There's no such thing as Hunger Games unless it was formed after the angles fell. We would have known about something so gruesome. Who are you and what do you really want?" Cas was sure that this demon was lying. The angels had eyes and ears all over the earth and nothing could have gotten this kind of affair past them.

The demon's grin widened, and he laughed a bit. "My boss has been throwing people into the ring for thousands of years. She adds names to her bowl and pulls them out one year after the last game ends. No one talks about it but they are very real and Sam will have to fight. Be warned though, the games have lasted as long as three years. She does not interfere once you're in."

"I don't give a rat's ass if these games are real or not, but there is no way you're taking Sam! And who the hell is this boss of yours?"

The demon rolled his eyes and sighed at the will of these weaker beings. "There is no other option. Twelve must go in, and Sam's name was reaped. He has no choice." It did not go unnoticed that he had omitted an answer to Dean's question.

"Could I go?" Cas questioned. He could already see the argument on Dean and Sam's faces. "I'm stronger than Sam. He has not fully regained his strength, and I would be stronger than him even if he had recovered. I'm an angel. I have powers and strength that neither of you do."

"Cas, what if you don't have powers in this arena? Have you thought of that? I can handle it;I've been fighting these things since I was a kid. I was the one picked anyway, so you couldn't go even if I was willing to let you." Sam argued back immediately. He was tired of people dying in his place and sacrificing themselves for him.

Dean had had enough of this conversation. It was pointless when the solution was clear. "Take me. I'm just as good a hunter as Sam. I've killed more people and monsters than him. I definitely deserve to be there more than he does."

"I killed thousands in heaven, and Sam caused the end of the world. Who knows how many people were killed because of him." Cas said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Dean gave him a "not the time" look and faced the demon again. The bastard was really enjoying himself. "As much as I would love to continue watching this game of "who gets to be the sacrifice this time" I really do have to get someone to the arena. However, she enjoys taking those who have earned their place in the arena." With only that explanation, the demon was gone.

"What in the hell was that?" Sam wondered aloud.

Dean wasted no time in chastising Sam and Cas. "What is wrong with you two! Cas, you said yourself that Sam isn't better yet and he's not strong enough. What are we gonna do if you're duking it out with the bad guys and Sam collapses or something? It qon't hurt anything if I'm gone for awhile, so I'll go gank a few monsters and be back by dinner."

Dean left no room for argument in his plan, but that had never stopped Sam before. "But I should go. Cas is right. I got a lot of people killed, good people. We lost family because of me, and I can handle the Hunger Games. It's not like there's much I haven't seen"

Cas was going to make his own plea for being the scapegoat when Dean broke in. "Stop, that's it! _I _am going and that's final. I will not let either of you die. I shouldn't be alive anyway. I should be in hell where my deal put me. Besides, I survived a year of fighting nonstop in purgatory, right? I think I can handle eleven random monsters."

"It's not the same thing, Dean. You said yourself that they might mess with my powers if I went. You think they're just gonna leave you alone?" Cas was as desperate as Sam and Dean to be the one to go in. They all thought that they could handle it and keep the other two safe.

The demon popped back in with another one of his grins. "She has decided to accept the volunteer on the basis that he deserves to be in the ring more. Selling your soul to hell? Killing innocent people for "the greater good", causing the death of countless friends and family and oh so much more. Dean Winchester you have been accepted as the volunteer tribute in Sam Winchester's place. Enjoy the ride." With that both Dean and the demon were gone, and Cas and Sam were left to their imaginations.

"No!" Was it Sam or Cas who yelled? Was it Sam or Cas who had lunged a fraction of a second too late? It didn't matter. What mattered was that they had no way to track Dean and no way to know if he was coming back.

* * *

_Okay, so this one's a little longer. Tell me what you think and make lots of suggestions as to where the story should go. Also I'm gonna try to switch between Dean's POV and Sam and Cas' because I still wan them in the story._


End file.
